Eu te Amo Tanto
by Rita Rios
Summary: Depois de achar que o tempo já havia passado e repetir as mesmas palavras,Hermione se depara com sua única verdade:Os olhos de Harry!Continuação de Palavras Repetidas.


**EU TE AMO TANTO**

Aqui estou eu,Hermione Granger,em minha última noite de sono em Hogwarts e com um grande problema:eu não consigo sentir sono!

Talvez seja pelo motivo de que amanhã iremos todos embora e nos afastaremos desse lugar que foi tão importante todos esses anos.E mesmo sem querer nos afastaremos também das mais diversas lembranças do que vivemos aqui!

Mas,eu, como posso esquecer?

Como vou esquecer do primeiro ano,quando Harry e Rony me resgataram do trasgo?

Como vou esquecer do segundo,quando Harry e Rony conseguiram desvendar o mistério da câmara secreta,por tabela me salvando outra vez?

Como vou esquecer do terceiro,quando bati no Malfoy ou quando,com Harry,usei o vira-tempo para resgatar Sirius?

Como vou esquecer do quarto,quando Harry precisou de ajuda para enfrentar o torneio,ou do quinto quando ele precisou curar as feridas que aquela sapa da Umbrige lhe proporcionou em detenções tão injustas?

Como vou esquecer do sexto,quando vi Harry tão feliz ao lado de Gina e descobri que meu amor por ele jamais acabaria?

Como vou esquecer da Guerra que nos feriu e marcou tanto?

Como vou esquecer desse sétimo e último ano,quando,depois da guerra,nós pudemos rir sem motivo e olhar as estrelas com tamanha paz?

Como vou esquecer os olhos dele?

Isso para mim é impossível!

Não tenho capacidade para arrancar Harry de minhas lembranças,muito menos de meu coração.

Aí então vem a resposta do motivo de não estar conseguindo dormir:a partir de amanhã, mesmo contra minha vontade,vou reduzir,e muito,meus momentos com Harry!

Isso não é justo!

Ele está na minha vida há tanto tempo que não sei como vai ser quando não estiver mais.

Isso tudo ta me dando medo!

Eu sei que não vou conseguir dormir mesmo,então é melhor eu sair desse quarto ou vou acabar acordando alguém de tanto me revirar na cama.

Eu saio do quarto e desço a escada,pensando que poderia ter uma noite de insônia na sala comunal,lendo um livro.

Mas para minha grande surpresa,a lareira não está apagada como deveria estar a essa hora,os elfos não fizeram o serviço essa noite?Será que todos querem ser livres e cansaram da opressão?

Senti meus olhos brilharem nesse momento:será que todas as coisas que eu venho dizendo há todos esses anos deram resultado?

Agora sinto meus olhos pararem de brilhar por esse motivo e brilharem ainda mais ao ver Harry sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira,olhando o fogo,como fizera tantas vezes esse ano e todos os outros.

Por isso não me aproximo,ele sempre preferiu ficar sozinho nesses momentos.

Quando me viro para subir a escada,ouço ele falar:

-Fique um pouco comigo Mione?

Olho-o e o vejo olhar para mim com aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes que eu jamais poderia esquecer e um sorriso tão lindo e doce que quase me fez cair no chão,pois minhas pernas estavam virando gelatina.

Acenei sorrindo e segui até o lugar ao lado dele que não desviou os olhos de mim um segundo enquanto eu fazia o trajeto.

Quando me sentei,ele finalmente voltou a falar (ai que voz linda!):

-Espero que não se incomode pela lareira,pedi aos elfos para deixarem-na acesa essa noite.

Olhei para ele que ainda sorria e não consegui me sentir mal por todos os meus sonhos de que o F.A.L.E. tinha dado resultado,finalmente,tinham ido pro buraco.

-Você está bem?-Foi o que perguntei,afinal sou a melhor amiga dele e me preocupo!A quem estou tentando enganar,hein?

E sem tirar os olhos dos meus,ele respondeu:

-Melhor agora que está comigo!

Eu prendi a respiração e só agora notei que ele estava mais lindo que nunca a luz da lareira.

-Por – por que...diz isso?-Perguntei meio gaguejando e tremendo,eu tava nervosa.Dêem um desconto ta!

-É que antes de você estar aqui,eu estava me sentindo bem sozinho!

Aí eu fiz a pior besteira da noite:

-Se tivesse voltado com a Gina não estaria se sentindo assim!-Quando percebi que havia falado e não pensado isso,já era meio que tarde demais,afinal,ELE OUVIU!E continuou lá,olhando meus olhos e sorrindo.

-Está errada!Acho que é uma das primeiras vezes que isso acontece não?

Ele perguntou com aquela voz incrivelmente maravilhosa que estava me deixando zonza.

-Não brinque agora Harry!-Reclamei tentando amenizar o que estava sentindo.-Realmente não entendo o motivo de não ter voltado com ela.

-Sabe,acho que esse ano foi o mais normal que tivemos,não?

Não mencionei nada sobre a mudança de assunto,afinal eu estava pouco à vontade com ele mesmo.

-Ninguém tentou te matar!

Depois que eu disse isso ele riu e riu muito e eu ri também,acho que isso ta virando um ritual entre nós.

-A menos que nós contemos com as declarações de amor que recebi de quase todas as garotas da escola.

Disse ele ainda com o sorriso nos lábios e voltando a fixar seus olhos no meu.

-E de alguns garotos,não senhor Potter?

Depois dessa ele ficou vermelho e eu ri muito!

-Você ri porque não foi com você!-Continuava bem vermelho,eu já disse que ele fica lindo envergonhado?Se não disse aí vai:ele fica lindo envergonhado!Se bem que ele fica lindo de qualquer forma mesmo!-Imagina,você estar tomando banho e entra o monitor gigante da Corvinal dizendo que te ama!Eu fiquei com medo de dizer não e ele bater em mim ou me estuprar sei lá.-Eu ri ainda mais agora.-Mione,eu tava pelado,sabia?

Eu ainda as gargalhadas disse:

-É,mas conseguiu sair de lá rapidinho,não?

-O que queria que eu fizesse?Ficasse lá depois de dizer com a voz mais grossa que eu consegui arranjar que eu gostava de mulher?

Eu quase morri de rir!

-E o pior foi o que ele me disse quando eu tava saindo:desculpe,mas você recusou tantas que eu pensei que tinha chance!

Eu agora ia realmente morrer de rir,fiquei lá imaginando a cena.Harry tomando banho,sem roupa e...

Ops!

Eu agora estava parando de rir!

Imaginar Harry sem roupa foi demais pro meu coração.

E eu percebi que preferia voltar ao assunto anterior que continuar encarando aqueles olhos que pareciam saber,e se divertir por isso,o que eu estava pensando!

-Mas não teria recebido essas declarações se tivesse voltado com Gina!

Ele sorriu ainda mais e o sorriso dele era sempre autêntico,tanto que quanto mais ele sorria, mais seus olhos brilhavam.

-Tem razão!-Falou despreocupado e meu coração meio que doeu.-Sabe Mione?Eu amo Gina!

Aí foi o fim!Meu coração começou a cair em pedacinhos para o meu estomago e eu tava ficando enjoada e ele notou que eu não tava bem e simplesmente sorriu mais e disse:

-Mas não tanto quanto eu amo você!

Eu pulei do sofá e me afastei não conseguindo desviar meus olhos dos seus.

-O-o-o-o-o...-Isso não tava bom.Eu respirei fundo e finalmente formulei:-O que?

Ele se levantou sem desviar seus olhos dos meus um segundo se quer,eu preciso dizer que esses olhos estavam me hipnotizando?Acho que todo mundo já sabe,né?

-Desde que Gina e você se tornaram amigas,ela tem se aproximado de mim e com certeza eu gosto dela,mas acredito que goste mais de certas coisas que ela aprendeu com você!

-Mas...eu não...

-A concentração ao ler,o jeito de mandar em mim de forma sempre racional,o fato de querer meu bem acima do seu.-Ele não me deixou concluir e eu não sabia se agradecia ou batia nele.Então ele simplesmente continuou a falar:-Não acredito que eu tenha sido tão cego e mais,não acredito que você tenha sido tão cega a ponto de não notar que nos últimos meses,sempre que eu digo eu te amo,não estou falando como amigo.

Ele pegou minha mão direita com sua esquerda e a beijou e ainda a segurando voltou a olhar meus olhos e disse com toda a sinceridade que possuía:

-Eu te amo tanto, Mione!

Depois disso,ele me beijou e adivinhem o que eu fiz?

Travei?

Claro que não!

Vocês estão doidos?

Esperei por isso desde que o conheço,não teria como não corresponder aquele beijo tão perfeito.

Eu sabia que ele beijava bem,Gina não escondia o sorriso de satisfação depois que se beijavam,mas...UAU!

Nunca esperei que fosse TÃO bem assim!

Eu acho que eu to mais apaixonada que antes!

Mas quem disse que a vida é perfeita?

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Nos separamos imediatamente ao ouvirmos a voz de Gina.

-Gina eu...nós não...-Eu não sabia o que dizer,mas olhar bem pra ela notei uma coisa estranha.Ela estava sorrindo!

É vocês devem achar que eu to vendo coisas,mas ela está realmente sorrindo para mim depois de ter visto eu,sua melhor amiga, e Harry, o cara que ela ama,quase se agarrando na sala comunal.

Eu disse quase?

Desculpem!

Quis dizer se agarrando na sala comunal!

-Finalmente,hein!-Disse ela vindo em nossa direção.-Rony não vai nem acreditar que eu ganhei a aposta!

-Que aposta, senhorita Weasley?-Só então olhei para Harry que também tinha um sorriso naqueles lábios lindos,maravilhosos e gostosos!

Acalme-se Hermione,acalme-se!

-Eu disse a Rony que antes de irmos embora de Hogwarts vocês se entenderiam ,mas ele teimou que só seria depois,agora ele vai ter que me servir pelas próximas duas semanas!

Eu virei para Harry novamente,enquanto ela gargalhava.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e como se entendesse minha pergunta muda disse:

-Eu e Gina conversamos há um tempo,assim com eu e Rony,contei aos dois o que sentia por você!

Então voltei a olhar Gina que já havia parado.

Aprendemos a controlar melhor nossos risos depois do acontecido há alguns meses atrás.

-Você não está chateada?

Eu estava realmente preocupada,ela poderia estar pensando que traí nossa amizade e não poderia viver com isso.

-No começo eu fiquei!-Falou de cabeça baixa.-Mas depois eu notei vocês juntos.-Levantou a cabeça e me olhou.-Vocês se amam Mione e merecem ser felizes!

Eu senti vontade de chorar,mas só a abracei agradecendo.

Quando nosso abraço terminou:

-Bom,vou subir,estou com um sono!-Disse se espreguiçando,mas é claro que aquela ruiva tava mentindo descaradamente para nos deixar sozinhos.-Além disso,tenho que me preparar para começar a mandar no Won-Won amanhã mesmo.-Ela piscou para mim,como se ela precisasse se preparar para mandar em alguém!-Boa noite Pombinhos!

E logo depois subiu a escada correndo e eu...bom...eu voltei a olhar Harry e ele voltou a me olhar e por alguns instantes,só ficamos nos olhando.

Harry novamente segurou minha mão e a beijou e depois com olhos suplicantes para mim:

-Me diga que nosso tempo ainda não passou Mione!

A única coisa que pude fazer foi sorrir e dizer:

-Acredito Harry,que nosso tempo nunca vai passar!

E sem mais espera nos beijamos outra vez.

Quando acabamos ele me olhou mais uma vez nos olhos e disse:

-Eu te amo tanto, Mione!

Eu sorri e notei uma coisa interessante sobre os olhos dele:Gina tinha razão,o verde dos olhos dele parecia mesmo sapinhos cozidos!

Nos beijamos outra vez e nunca diria a ele que esse pensamento passou por minha cabeça.

Então por favor,se o virem,não digam também!

Continuamos a nos beijar e abraçar até que dormimos juntos no sofá e abraçados.

Quando acordamos identificamos três coisas evidentes:a luz do dia, as risadinhas ao nosso redor e um Rony muito feliz vindo nos abraçar!

-Então você já sabe,maninho!-Ouvimos a voz de Gina,Rony olhou para ela temeroso.-Você agora tem duas semanas a minha disposição.

Fiquei com pena quando ele fez aquela cara de derrotado,sem reclamar.Ele só disse uma coisa:

-Pelo menos,esses dois finalmente estão juntos!-E sorriu,o último sorriso sincero do dia,pois entre carregar as malas e escovar o cabelo de Gina,ele ficou bem ocupado para sorrir.Fomos na cabine os quatro juntos, às vezes Gina mandava Rony acompanhá-la para fazer algo,mas estava claro que era para nos deixar sozinhos!

Quando estava quase chegando à estação,Harry respirou fundo,olhou em meus olhos e disse:

-Eu vou passar um tempo na casa do Sirius,quer dizer...-Ele respirou outra vez.-Na minha casa,mas depois vou arrumar outro lugar para viver,eu só queria saber se...

O beijei,sem o deixar terminar.

-Não vou te deixar sozinho em nenhum instante a partir de agora Potter!É melhor ir se acostumando com isso.

Ele sorriu e me beijou outra vez.

Acho que nunca cansaria disso!

Quando finalmente chegamos na estação e recebemos os parabéns e os "já tava na hora" de todos os Weasleys e ex-membros da ordem da Fênix,percebi Harry olhar para o céu e sorrir.

-O que foi?

-Eles também estão felizes!

Eu não precisei perguntar a quem ele se referia,sabia que era a todos que Voldemort lhe tirou.

Nós nos olhamos nos olhos outra vez e dissemos juntos:

-Eu te amo tanto...

Rimos ao notar a sincronia e nos beijamos,sabendo que faríamos isso por muitos e muitos anos ainda!

Talvez por todos eles!

FIM

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Eu finalmente terminei a trilogia que eu nem tinha intenção que fosse trilogia.

Agradeço a todos que comentaram em O Tempo Já Passou e Palavras Repetidas e peço que comentem nessa também,quero saber se foi um bom final!

Agradeço a quem me deu os pêsames nos comentário de Palavras Repetidas e quero dizer que eu estou bem e feliz,pois sei que meu pai está em algum lugar maravilhoso!

Peço novamente comentários eles são extremamente importantes para mim e aviso:Se não gosta do casal,não comente.Eu sei que a JK vai fazer casais diferentes,mas a imaginação é minha e eu faço o que quiser com ela,se quiserem criticar façam pela história,não pelo shipper!

Quero agradecer especialmente a Pink Potter,eu amo suas fics e me senti muito honrada de você ter gostado das minhas!Valeu pela força!

Espero que quem queria um final feliz e beijos tenha gostado dessa fic!E comentem dizendo se gostaram ou não,ta legal?

Novamente agradeço a todos vocês!

Um grande beijo e até a próxima!

Tchauzinho Pessoal!

Rita Rios


End file.
